warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skystar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} (temporarily) }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |ancient=Clear Sky |rogue=Clear Sky |early settler=Clear Sky |leader=Sky, Clear Sky, Skystar |skyclan ancestor=Skystar |starclan resident=Skystar |mother=Quiet Rain |brothers=Gray Wing, Jagged Peak |sister=Fluttering Bird |formermates=Bright Stream, Storm |mate=Star Flower |children=Tabby kit, Pale gray kit, Two unnamed kits |sons=Thunderstar, Tiny Branch |daughters=Flower Foot, Dew Petal |adopted son=Honey Pelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky }} Skystar, also known as Clear Sky, is a light gray tom with ice -blue eyes. The cat who would one day become the first leader of SkyClan was originally known as Clear Sky in the ancient tribe. He was born to Quiet Rain alongside Gray Wing and has two younger siblings, Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird. Clear Sky and his mate, Bright Stream, participated in a journey to find a new home. However, after her death, he began to change, growing fearful of losing his loved ones. At their new home, Clear Sky and his own group settled in the forest and fiercely defended his territory. He turned away his own orphaned son, Thunder, out of his fear of losing him, and made enemies with his former friends and family. After the Great Battle, Clear Sky promised to work with the other groups and assisted them in defeating One Eye and Slash. He retained his fierce devotion to his group, and gained a new family with his mate, Star Flower, and their kits, Tiny Branch, Flower Foot, and Dew Petal. Gray Wing renamed his group SkyClan before he passed. Clear Sky later received his nine lives and was renamed Skystar. Moons later, Skystar is remembered as the first leader to have his territory marked, and guided his Clan from StarClan as they sought the other Clans. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Clear Sky is a member of the ancient tribe. He is a brave and bold young tom, and often cajoles his tenacious and kind-headed brother Gray Wing into his mischievous schemes. After receiving a vision, Stoneteller decides to send some of her cats on a journey following the sun trail to find a new home. Clear Sky is eager to participate, and he encourages his mate, Bright Stream, to join him. During the journey, Bright Stream is killed by an eagle, and Clear Sky is distraught about the death of her and their unbornkits. :When the group finally reaches their new home, Clear Sky leads a group to live in the forest. At first, he welcomes free passage to and from his group, but quickly grows obsessed with protecting his territory, and he and his cats attack anyone caught trespassing. He allows rogues to join his group, and turns away those too weak to fend for themselves, including his younger brother, Jagged Peak. This behavior only increases after the death of his second mate Storm and two of their kits. Fueled and blinded by his fear of failing to protect those he loves, he turns away his only surviving kit, Thunder, for Gray Wing to raise with the moor cats. The conflict between him and his former Tribemates arrives to a deadly battle at Fourtrees, resulting in Clear Sky killing one of his former Tribemates and almost killing Gray Wing. The battle ends when mysterious spirit cats of their fallen friends appear. Storm opens Clear Sky's eyes to his fear which misguided his actions, and Clear Sky blames himself. :He allows One Eye to join his group, believing he could help him find the Blazing Star the spirit cats spoke of. However, One Eye tricks Clear Sky, banishing him from the camp after commandeering the group. Clear Sky helps the other groups defeat One Eye and his rogues. After allowing Star Flower, One Eye's daughter, to join the group, Thunder warns his father about her sinister intentions. He ignores his son, and becomes smitten with Star Flower, believing he has finally found a worthy mate. Finally tired of his father's refusal to listen to him, Thunder leaves and makes his own camp in the forest. :Quiet Rain, Clear Sky's mother, manages to find her sons in their new home. On her deathbed, the brothers visit their mother and after learning about the Great Battle, Quiet Rain disowns Clear Sky, furious that the son she raised would murder a Tribemate. Star Flower is kidnapped by Slash, a former associate of One Eye, and Clear Sky enlists the help of the other groups to rescue his pregnant mate. Gray Wing rescues Star Flower, and she gives birth to Dew Petal, Flower Foot, and Tiny Branch. When Slash steals Black Ear, one of Gray Wing's kits, Clear Sky rushes across a Thunderpath to save the kit from being hit by a monster. After reuniting the kit with his father, Gray Wing, who is dying, suggests naming the groups into Clans. He names Clear Sky's group SkyClan after their leader's gaze that was always fixed on the horizon. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, tensions between WindClan and SkyClan flare when Willow Tail accuses SkyClan of stealing prey. In the midst of this during a Gathering, Moth Flight announces Micah, a former rogue, shall be SkyClan's medicine cat. After some motivation from StarClan, Clear Sky begrudgingly allows Micah to join the Clan to heal Tiny Branch. Later, Tiny Branch dies from his wounds despite Moth Flight's best attempts. Clear Sky blames Wind Runner and the two Clans fight before it is revealed Willow Tail lied about stealing prey. He eventually goes to the Moonstone and receives his nine lives, earning the name Skystar. He personally adopts Honey Pelt, one of Micah and Moth Flight's kits, and raises him as one of his own. :In ''Hawkwing's Journey, Skystar meets with Cloudstar and Brackenheart in StarClan about SkyClan's impending doom. He insists SkyClan must leave the gorge and find the other Clans, recalling how he and the other founders worked together to find the Blazing Star. He visits Echosong in her dreams, and gives her the prophecy to find the spark that remains. ''Novellas :In 'Shadowstar's Life, with Star Flower expecting another litter, Skystar is deeply concerned about Twolegs and their monsters marking out SkyClan territory. He shares with with the other Clans, but they brush it off as typical Twoleg behavior. He convinces Shadowstar about the severity of the problem, and she offers to search for a new home for his Clan when the others refuse to give up territory. However, after Quick Water attempts to kill her twice, Shadowstar confronts Skystar about his Clanmate, and he banishes Quick Water. However, he allows her to come back after sharing her version of the story. SkyClan and ThunderClan fight against WindClan and ShadowClan over Quick Water, and Skystar learns the truth as Shadowstar and Quick Water die. Detailed description :Skystar is a thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, light gray tom with pale ice -blue eyes, large paws , a torn ear and a long tail. Character pixels Official art Killed victims *Misty *Bumble (Unknown if directly or indirectly caused) *Rainswept Flower *Micah (Accidental; Skystar's orders) *Willow Tail Leader info }} External links * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages